Goodbye To You
by xPoisonBadkitty
Summary: What happens when a girl loses her first boyfriend ever, and her best friend, Jeff Hardy, comforts her? *finished*
1. Memories

I sat there, on my window cill watching Shannon walk away with the bitch he'd cheated with. Tears formed behind my eyes, but I didn't let out any. I had to be strong. I had to learn to accept what the fact was. It hurt. I sighed, running my hands up and down my jean covered legs. Why am I watching this B.S ? Why am I just making myself hurt more? Only god knew. Shannon Brian Moore was the first love of my life. My best friend Jeff introduced me to him, and that was it.. I fell instantly...  
~~~  
"Hey Julz, I want you to meet someone." Jeff yelled to me as I jumped off the trampoline in my Adidas red stripe track pants, and matching tank top.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked happily, cheery like I use to be.  
  
There in front of me stood an adorable blonde headed boy. He had a shy smile. His hair was tied into a loose pony tail, and his white t-shirt was dirt covered. He was aparently dirt biking, and just stopped by to see Jeff.   
"Julz, this is Shannon Moore, one of my wrestling/dirt biking pals. Shannon this is my best friend Julie Cloutier, we call her Julz cuz it sounds so much cuter."Jeff laughed a bit, introducing us to eachother.  
"Pleasure to meet you."I said, putting my hand out to shake.  
Shannon grabbed my hand, kissing the back of it, "The pleasure's all mine."  
I smiled softly at him. He seemed like a sweetheart. His green eyes sparkled under the summer sun. Jeff smiled at the two of us knowingly.  
  
(Authors Note: Mah Lord. lol RR!) 


	2. He left..

The memories we shared were about as delicate as a rose. He was my first, the first full on bursting passion that I've ever had in my life. I'd need to learn to never trust myself again with men. Shannon also took me to my prom. I'd always share my deepest secrets with Jeff about Shannon, and he'd always assure me that we're meant for eachother. What a load of crock that was.   
I got up and walked twoards the door. I felt weak, a tear slid down my cheek. I leaned against the wall trying to hold it in, but it bursted out. All the moments I had with Shannon, the memories, the dates, the nights all alone, all the emotions spilled out. I felt myself sliding down the wall, crying, wondering what I'd done wrong to deserve this.What did *I* do? I gave him my heart, he was what I loved in this world, the only thing I could hold onto tightly.  
The door opened and shut as Jeff hurdled in from the rain. He saw me on the floor, crying, almost in hysterics. He dropped his coat onto the couch, and quickly shuffled over to me. He knelt down, picking my tearstained head up.  
  
"What's the matter!?" He asked looking dead into my glassy brown tear filled eyes.  
  
"He left..." I cried.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Shannon! He.. he jus...left..with that bimbo Stacy..."I cried loudly, not wanting to beleive the words that came out of my mouth.  
  
"Oh god.."Jeff said, sitting next to me, holding me in his arms,"Dad always told me never to cry...but in this case, go ahead and let it out sweetie." Jeff told me softly. 


	3. He doesn't deserve you..

I looked at him, into his clear green eyes,"What did I do wrong?"  
  
"You did absoloutly nothing wrong Julz...if he's going to leave you like that, he isnt good enough for someone like you.."Jeff told me, running his fingers through my dark red hair, as I trembled a bit.  
  
Jeff wiped my tears away with the bandana that he had in his pocket. He looked dead in my eyes.  
  
"He dosen't deserve you hun..."He whispered to me.  
I sniffled and then felt soft lips touch mine. They were Jeff's. I wasnt capeable of doing anything but giving into his touch.I found myself pulling away from a caring, sweet, gentle kiss. Jeff put his forehead against mine. I gazed into his sea green eyes for a minute.  
  
"Julz.."Jeff started,"Ever since you and Shannon started dating... I realized my feelings for you. But seeing you happy was all I wanted. So I stepped out, and played best friend for you. I'm shocked to see what just happened...he must truly be stupid to give up something like you."  
  
A small smile crossed my face as I sniffled softly.   
  
"Jeff.."I tried to start, but I just couldn't get the rest out.  
  
He smiled a bit, and kissed me again, making it more caring, more sweet, and more gentle than before. I then realized that my life with Jeff would be heaven on Earth. He was my true angel, my savior. The one person I could souly trust with myself. I got up with him, kissing him again, quickly. 


	4. Renewal/End Lyrics

I scattered upstairs to fix my make up.  
I stood infront of the mirror, as the radio played. Something caught my eye that was on my dresser. It was a white rose, a ring, and a picture of Shannon and myself. I picked it up, taking one last look at it, letting out a long sigh. Just then, I dropped those objects into the trash can next to my nightstand.  
  
"Goodbye to you."I whispered.  
  
I turned my head, and saw Jeff standing in the doorway with a keen smile.   
~~~~  
Of all things I beleived in,  
I just wanna get it over with,  
Tears form behind my eyes,  
But I do not cry,  
Counting in the days that pass me by..  
  
I been searchin' deep down in my soul,  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old,  
Feels like I'm starting all over again,  
The last three years were just pretend,  
and I said...  
  
Goodbye to you,  
Goodbye to everything that I knew,  
You were the one I loved,  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to..  
  
I use to get lost in your eyes,  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you,  
Closing my eyes,  
And you chase my thoughts away,  
To a place where I am blinded by the light,  
But it's not right...  
  
Goodbye to you,  
Goodbye to everything that I knew,  
You were the one I loved,  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to..  
  
Ohh...  
  
And it hurts to want everything,   
And nothing at the same time,  
I want whats yours and I, want what's mine,  
I want you, but I'm not giving in this time..   
  
Goodbye to you,  
Goodbye to everything that I knew,  
You were the one I loved,  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to..  
The one thing that I tried to hold onto...  
  
Goodbye to you,  
Goodbye to everything that I knew,  
You were the one I loved,  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to..  
  
When the stars fall I will fly away...  
You're my shooting star..  
  
**"Goodbye To You" -© Michelle Branch**  
  
(Authors Note: RR!! ) 


End file.
